A Fate Worse or Better than Death?
by MeLikehDaSlasheh
Summary: After a frightening kiss from Draco Malfoy on a midnight stroll, all that is on Harry's mind is the Slytherin boy. They meet up once more and find out thier feelings are the same, but who should find out? RR Slash o.o;;
1. Really Draco Malfoy?

**Harry's P.O.V**

As I sit here, staring into oblivion, wondering if maybe, just maybe I should tell him. Tell him exactly how I feel, and why, and..

"No," I said to myself. "You're mad if you think he'll take this lightly."

Yes, I know, but I want to tell him. I want to believe that there's a little bit of hope that he may feel the same.

"And you wonder why people thought you were crazy, and messed up in the head." I said, looking out of the open corridor window, still thinking I should tell him. Whether or not I thought I should, I was going to anyway.

"Potter?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice. I knew at once who had spoke and there was no need to turn to see. I paused for a moment waiting to see if he would speak again. Just to hear his voice one last time. "Are you talking to yourself?" His voice wasn't sneering or angry for once. I wanted to turn and see if it really was him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Yes," I whispered. "Debating something with myself." I continued to stare out of the window,

"You really are crazy." He whispered. I turned to him, and saw that he was advancing upon me. I took a few steps back and found my self cornered between him and the wall. There was a split moment in which I saw his vague outline in the moonlight before he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. We broke apart, and I blinked my eyes open.

"Malfoy?" I whispered, looking into the sparkling silver eyes, that seemed to gleam brighter in the night. They seemed to be telling me something. Something that only he could say without needing to speak.

"Please don't call me that." He whispered, looking away, but I still knew he was trying to tell me something.

"Draco..."I said, soothingly, gently brushing the strand of white, blond hair from his eyes. He smiled. He actually smiled. I had never seen one of those on him before and now that I have I want to see it forever.

"Harry." he whispered back. "I love you." I paused, looking into the beautiful face of the angel before me. Had he said what I thought he said? Does he mean it?

"What did you say?" He looked at me with an illuminating gaze.

"I-" I stopped him before he said it again just to be sure that he knew what he was doing to me, to my feelings, to my heart.

"Don't say it again, unless you truly mean it. Do you?"

He looked into my eyes once again, stroking my cheek.

"I love you." I didn't understand how this could happen. We had been enemies since our first year, and here we are, in our sixth year, sixteen years old, and he tells me out of the blue that he loves me. Was this some sort of cruel joke. Was this really the Draco Malfoy I've known for six years?


	2. Love in a whole new light

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Draco's eyes were locked on Harry's and they stood silent, Draco contiuously stroking Harry's cheek.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Harry whispered, not daring to move away.

"Why not?" He said, starting to get his sneering voice back.

"I don't know." Harry closed his eyes, sighing. "You've never said anything before, and I can't trust to many people these days. I want to know that you're really you and that you really mean what you're telling me." He smiled again, leaning in once more and kissing his lips softly. He loved the feeling heI got when he kissed him. He remembered once that Cho has kissed him, but it wasn't the same. Also, sometime in the beginning of his sixth year, Draco and caught Harry wandering along the corridor, sneaking out as usual, and he hadn't gotten him in trouble. Instead he stood before, staring into his eyes. Then before he had left he kissed Harry softly, turned on his heel and didn't speak another word to him until now.

"I'm really me, and I really mean it." The more he spoke the less he sounded like Draco Malfoy, but I still couldn't pull my eyes away. A small gasp escaped his lips when he touched them with his soft fingers gently. He had never wanted to be with someone so much as he wanted to be with Draco. To touch him, to kiss him, to hold him in his arms until the end of the world.

"I love you, too." He said whispered,wrapping his arms slowly around Draco's lean, muscular form. "Malfoy." Draco winced at the name.

"Don't call me that. I'm not like my father." Harry looked at Draco with concern.

"I'm sorry." He said, sheepishly, "Draco.." He smirked, and pressed his soft, pale, lips against Harry's, pushing him against the wall. There was a moment that Harry though that was all a dream, but it passed and now he knew that the passion coming from Draco was real. This was love, in a whole new light.


	3. Smiling? Actually?

_**Draco's P.O.V**_

I understood why he didn't trust me at first. After all I gave him quite a scare when I caught him out after curfew. I kissed him for a brief moment and never spoke to him again, and now we're making out in the dark of the night where anyone could come across us, and our secret would be out and our reputations ruined. And yet, neither of us stopped to say anything. We continued to explore each other's bodies with our hands, and took turns exploring each mouths with our tongues. I loved every moment of it, but I knew that soon it would end.

"Draco?" Harry managed to gasp as I trailed kissed down his neck and over to his ear.

"Hmm?" I paused and looked into his bright, beautiful green eyes.

"Can we go somewhere other than here? We don't need detention for a secret making out session, from Snape or Mcgonagall." I nodded, smiling. _Smiling_ Something I rarely did around anyone, but him. Something noone has ever made me do, and yet here I am, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. I nodded.

Running up the staircases, edging around corners, and dodging Mrs. Norris, we eventually made it to the Astronomy Tower Window, where we climbed out onto to the top of the castle, wind wipping through our hair. I pulled Harry up to the top, and we stood side by side, fingers laced, staring out into the dark, night sky.

"It's Beautiful." Harry whispered, still holding my hand. I nodded.

"Yes, yes you are." Harry turned his gaze upon me, and blushed.

"Draco, why do you love me?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, but we never released each others hands. It was as if we thought this was a dream and that was the only way to hold onto it. I sighed and sat down, forgetting that I was holding Harry's hand, causing him to tumble on top of me. I smiled, and leaned back onto the solid stone, as he looked at me, inching upwards so he could see my face.

"It's complicated really." I said, staring into the sky. I released his hand, sat up and cupped his face in my hands, staring at his beauty. He blushed again, making me smile. _Smile_. I never used that word. I never had a reason to. I smirked, or sneered or snarled. I didn't _smile_. Not until now. I stroked his cheek with my thumb, absentmindedly.

"Tell me what you can. It doesn't make any sense to me. This feels to much like a dream." I kissed his forehead.

"Alright." I sighed, and pulled him into a tight hug, his head on my chest.

"I can hear you're heartbeat." He stated, laughing. " I know you're atleast human." I chuckled silently, still hugging him.

"Harry James Potter." I whispered. " S'wonderful name." I felt him nod as I leaned back onto the stone again. " I love you for many different reasons." He stayed silent. " I don't know why my feelings suddenly changed even though I've loathed you since the very first day, but now it's like...you're my whole world. Ever since I caught you sneaking out that night and I kissed you, all I could feel on my lips were yours and I loved that feeling. I loved the way it felt when I kissed you, when I held you. When I left and never spoke to you again, it hurt so much and I knew that I had feelings for you." I paused, in case he had a comment, but he stayed silent, still. " Then I noticed how beautiful you were. In case you didn't notice, all I do is stare at you in class. In Potions, Snape stopped torturing you, because I told him that if Professor Dumbledore found out he wouldn't give him the Defense Against Dark Arts job. Of course, Dumbledore refuses to give up that position to him. I couldn't stand to see him torment you anymore. You do know that Sirus was related to me right?" I felt his grip on my shirt tighten at the mention of Sirius's name. I leaned up, pulling him with me. I looked into his eyes, which were filled with tears.

"How did you know?" He said, trying to wipe the tears away. " That he was gone.." I blinked.


	4. Love you more than anything

_**Harry's P.O.V**_

Hearing Sirius's name come from someone who had acted like that was his mortal enemy wasn't something comforting, but then again it was.

"Nevermind, I didn't mean to bring it up." Draco quickly changed the subject, and I was glad. I didn't really want to discuss it. "But, do you understand now? Or do I need to continue?" I shook my head. I understood now, that this wasn't a dream. I was sitting in Draco Malfoy's lap. I had kissed Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy smiled because of me.

"I know now. I'm sorry, I just needed to understand why--" I was interrupted as Draco cupped my face in his hands again, and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled him closer, and leaned into the kiss, as his tongue found it's way into my mouth, to explore. It was a feeling that I had never felt before. I feeling that nothing could ever hurt me, except for the cause of that feeling. I was being protected by my Draco, and he was the only one who could hurt me. I wanted to pull away, just to see if this was real. To tell him to hurt me in some way, so I know I'm not dreaming, but I couldn't pull away. There was no way I could. It was impossible.

His hand found it's way to the hem of my T-shirt, and slid under the fabric, his fingertips ghosting along my spine, sending chill bumps over my skin.


End file.
